


In the Studio

by BakeySama9



Category: The Doors (Band)
Genre: Dammit Jim, F/M, Imagines, Jim Morrison being horny, Jim Morrison imagine, Jim Morrison is horny what's new, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Studio Blow Job, The Doors are irritated, sexy studio hookups, sexy studio time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Jim Morrison is feeling pretty randy in the studio, and it's come to a point where he just won't sing any longer. The rest of the guys in the band are irritated by this mood, so they call in for a little help...
Relationships: Jim Morrison/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	In the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a few years back on Tumblr and I wanted to post it elsewhere because I thought it warranted more love. This is also inspired by an awesome Jim Morrison fanfic that I read on Quizilla a million years ago that I thought was the best thing since sliced bread! I hope you all enjoy!

Imagine being Jim Morrison's girlfriend, and you are going to surprise him at the recording studio. When you get there, the rest of the guys are smoking, and they seem to be irritated. 'Oh, thank goodness you're here!' Ray calls out to you.  
  
  
'What do you mean?' You're confused, but you want to know what's happening. 

'Jim is in a mood, and he's not willing to sing!' Robbie shouts, and you think about how Jim can get moody sometimes. 

'What can I do about it? You know how Jim is...' The guys all look at you with a mischievous grin. 

Ray grabs you, and he pulls you aside. 'Look, I didn't want to have to ask you, but...' Ray looks a little embarrassed to have to ask me this, 'Jim wants you to, erm, perform oral sex on him.' 

'While he sings?' you are shocked, but you know that your boyfriend has a very high libido. 

'Yes, he said it would help his creativity. Please, (Y/N)? We all want to go home today,' Ray is begging you.

You agree, and finally you enter the recording booth. 

'Honey, I'm glad to see ya,' Jim says, and you get on your knees.

'Just concentrate on singing, and I'll do all the rest,' you say, as you unbuckle his belt.

His manhood is hard, and he's humming into the microphone. Jim begins to sing as you wrap your lips around his juicy cock. He thrusts into your mouth, and you moan around his meat. He's delicious in every way possible, but you never thought you would be in this position. Jim seems to be singing better than ever now, and his hands are in your hair. He's guiding you, and you're sucking him as best as you can. You can feel his cock hitting the back of your throat, and you relax your muscles.

He moans slightly as you begin to deepthroat him, and you can tell that he's close to coming. You pull up for air, and he continues to sing.

'Finish the song, and then you can cum,' you whisper in his ear.

On your knees once more, you tease him slightly. You don't want him to finish before the song is. Then, he'll have to do another take on it. The song finishes, and you pick up your pace. Using your hand to stroke his erected member, you are giving him everything you've got. 

'Ohhh, (Y/N). Fuuuckk...' he starts to cum in your mouth, resulting in six, big jets of semen down your throat.

'Thank you, (Y/N). Let's go home,' Jim gets decent, and you two leave the booth to join the other guys.

'That was the best take! Alright, head home for the night, guys!' the executive producer states.

You follow Jim and the guys outside, and Ray pulls you outside once again. 'Did you seriously do it?' he asks, a bit worried.

'I never kiss and tell, Manzarek!' you chuckle, and Jim wraps his arm around you. You and The Doors go to a cafe for supper, and you can tell that you will be doing this more often in the future... ...and you don't seem to mind at all.


End file.
